Engaged to a Viper
by auroraborealus
Summary: Mara is trapped in an arranged marriage to that jerk Randy Orton but she makes a deal with her parents. If she can find a man to love by Christmas Eve, they will release her from her commitment. Can she find true love in time? One shot for DivaliciousDooL. Mara belongs to her.


It was official. She was engaged.

Mara stared glumly at her reflection in the mirror. Was this what her life was going to be?

At the ripe old age of 27 she was getting embarrassingly old to be unmarried. Her sisters, her cousins, her friends, were all married with numerous children. Her best childhood friend, Angie was already expecting her third!

Mara had been the baby of her large, ultra orthodox family, always spoiled and indulged. Thus far her parents had tolerated her refusals to marry the perfectly good matches they'd set up for her, good, respectable young men from good families. They chalked it up to her flighty, sensitive nature but after 4 failed engagements even their patience had worn thin. This time, she would marry the man they had chosen. After all, she should be grateful that anyone was willing to have her, as old as she was getting.

And the man they had chosen for her! Mara didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe this was what she got for turning down all the others. Mara had known Randy Orton almost all her life but didn't really **know** him. He was the son of a friend of a second cousin and they ran into each other all the time during extended family functions. Even as a teenager she'd gotten the impression he was an arrogant, self important douche who'd flirt with anything in a skirt. She'd heard rumors galore from her cousins about how he broke every girl's heart that he's ever been with. As a result, she'd never given him the time of day, even though he'd tried a time or two to work his charm on her. And now, from what she heard, he was some sort of professional wrestler. UGH!

She'd begged and pleaded with her parents but they remained firm. The contracts had been signed, the dowry agreed upon and the matchmaker paid. There was no going back. By spring of next year, she would be a married woman.

She had managed to get her father to agree to one concession. In a last, desperate attempt to avoid marrying a stranger, she's begged that if she found someone else, someone acceptable whom she loved and wanted to marry by Christmas, the engagement could be broken. Problem was, how was she going to meet the perfect guy in six months?

She sighed as she sat at her desk and opened her lap top. Almost unbidden, she opened the web browser and typed in "Randy Orton" in the search box. A tap of her finger and she was greeted with over 13 million results. She pulled up the first one and stared at the picture of the man who was going to be her husband.

He'd certainly grown into an impressive looking man, there was that. He was tall and well built, with a muscular chest and abs like a washboard. She could definitely see why most girls would be glad to have him as a husband. But when she looked at the pictures she saw something else, a cold glint in his blue eyes, an arrogant cant to the smirk on his face. Oh god, how was she ever going to go through with this?

A small window popped up on the screen.

_Hi, _the message box said.

She glanced at it and smiled when she saw the username.

_Viperking_

"Hi" she messaged back. "How are you?"

_Pretty good now that I'm talking to you._

Viperking was a man she'd met several months ago online. Although she'd never met him in person he was everything she'd been looking for in a man. He was funny and witty and he somehow seemed to understand her better than she understood herself. There were nights when they spent hours just talking about nothing. It seemed a cruel joke that she'd found the perfect man online but not in real life.

_So, what's new with you?_

She paused with her fingers poised over the keys, then typed, "Got some bad news today."

_Really? What happened?_

"My parents just signed away my life."

_Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good._

As Mara typed, pouring her heart out to this man she'd never met before, she felt some of her distress and anxiety ease. She ended up talking to him for hours. By the time she shut the computer and fell into bed, the first light of dawn was creeping through her window but as she nestled her head on her pillow, there was a smile on her face.

* * *

"Oh my god, Mara, this is 2012, not the middle ages! Just tell your parents to go screw themselves!"

Mara played with her water glass, avoiding her friend Hannah's indignant stare. "I mean, tradition or not, they can't just sell you off to the highest bidder like a sheep!"

Mara and Hannah were seated outside at a patio table at one of the city's most popular restaurants. She wished they had picked an inside table, it was warm and she was feeling hot and sweaty.

Mara shrugged, "I can't say no. This is more than just about my parents. It's my family. I can't go against it."

Hannah shook her head, "Girl, I love my family too but it'll be a cold day in hell before my parents tell me who I have to marry."

Mara took a sip of her water, "Well, they did give me one chance. If I find someone else I'd like to marry by Christmas then they will let me out of it."

"Oh gee, how generous of them ." Hannah said sarcastically, "Do you have anyone lined up?"

Mara thought briefly about Viperking, but dismissed it. She wasn't stupid, she knew online friendships didn't always translate into real life.

"No-o" she admitted.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Honey, don't let anyone else control your life. " She paused as their food arrived.

Mara picked up her fork, "That's easy for you to say."

As she took her first bite, a shadow fell across the table.

"Mara?"

She looked up into a pair of deepset blue eyes and nearly choked on her food.

Well, damn it to hell, if it wasn't her fiancé.

She grabbed her napkin and indelicately coughed her bite of food into it. Hannah pushed her glass of water toward her and she grabbed it, taking big gulps.

"Uh, Randy?" she finally gasped. He was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at her with an amused expression. He looked a little different from the picture she'd seen online. His hair was longer and he was clean shaven. It actually made him look younger and even more handsome.

"I thought that was you!" He said. "Hey, this is Mara, my fiancé," he said to the two guys with him. He gave her a wink.

Mara flushed at hearing herself referred to as his fiancé, although technically, it was true.

"Uhm, yeah. Hi. This is my friend Hannah," she turned to her friend who was staring at Randy open mouthed. "Hannah!" she said sharply.

Hannah's mouth snapped shut as she realized she was staring. "Uh, hi! Nice to meet you! Mara has told me….so much about you!"

Randy smiled, "All good, I hope?" he teased, "We were just going to the bar and I thought it was you sitting here. "

"Yeah," Mara said numbly.

Randy glanced at his buddies and Hannah, then he leaned down, "Hey, do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?"

Oh god, but what could she do? "Of course," she said getting up and following him a little ways around the corner. He stopped and turned to her, she took a step back, her back against the wall.

"Hey," he said, " I know this was all kind of sudden."

"Yes it was," she agreed.

He took a step closer, leaning a hand against the wall behind her. She could smell his aftershave. "I'm glad I ran into you. I was actually going to call you soon."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

He seemed taken aback, "Well, we are engaged. I just thought it would be good for us to spend some time together before the actual wedding?"

Mara looked him straight in the face, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

His expression didn't change but she thought she could see an annoyed flicker in the depth of his eyes.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Randy. This engagement was not my idea. I'm trying to get used to it. I just need some space, if that's OK?"

He looked at her, "Well, OK. But, I would like to get to know you."

She leaned away from him, "We'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other," she pointed out.

He straightened up, a disappointed look on his face, "I guess you're right." He said. "Well, I guess I'll see you. Call me if you change your mind."

_I won't,_ she thought but she just smiled at him. She went back to the table as Randy and his friends moved on. Hannah stared after them until she couldn't see them anymore, then turned to Mara.

"THAT is your fiancé?" she asked.

Mara nodded.

Hannah picked up her napkin and started to fan herself, "OK, I take everything I said back. God damn, Mara! Can your parents hook me up with a guy?"

* * *

_Why are you scared?_

Mara stared at the message from Viperking, not sure what to say or how to explain.

"I just don't know if I would measure up to what he's going to expect." She typed.

_How could he be disappointed? You're beautiful. _

Mara smiled, he was definitely a charmer.

"How do you know? You've never seen what I look like," she typed.

_I can tell. You have a beautiful soul. He'd be lucky to have you. _

Mara closed her eyes, oh, if only she had the courage to tell Viperking how she felt about him. But for all she knew he had a girlfriend, or was married, or was a sixteen year old boy living in his parent's basement.

She typed, "Awww, you sure know how to make a girl blush. J"

_I'm just telling truth._

Mara sighed happily. He always knew just what to say.

* * *

"I am telling you to forget this nonsense, Mara. We know what is best for you!"

Mara made a face, "Mom, please."

Her mother shook her head, "I don't understand, Mara. He's a perfectly nice boy, except for that professional wrestling thing, and what can you expect? You've turned down almost all of the other eligible young men your age!"

"Mom, I just want to marry for love. Is that so hard to understand?" Mara whined.

Her mother gave her a disapproving look, "Love, pah! You young people and your fantasies! What do you know about love? You think it is something that you one day look at a man and BOOM! You are in love? No! Love is built, brick by brick over many years. Look and your father and I, married 35 years and we love each other. But we did not know each other when we were married. Our parents found someone who was good for us, compatible. And that is how love grows. Not this, Romeo and Juliet fantasy you have. Mara, do you hear me?"

But Mara had grabbed the casserole dish she'd come to borrow and was already out the door.

* * *

It was late November. Mara felt the timer ticking down to her doom. Her mom was right about one thing. So far, no knight in shining armor had appeared to sweep her off of her feet. Even Viperking had been curiously silent the past couple of weeks. They'd used to talk on almost a nightly basis but it had been almost ten days since she'd last gotten a response. It made her sad. She must have been right, he had a girlfriend.

She hadn't heard from Randy in months as well. He had respected her wishes and hadn't tried to contact her at all. It looked like the next time she was going to see him was her wedding.

And speaking of which, her mother had been especially annoying planning her youngest daughter's nuptials. She'd dragged a reluctant Mara from dress fittings, to cake tastings to floral arrangement appointments with the zeal of a modern day bridezilla. By the beginning of December, Mara was exhausted.

One night, she was doing some work on her computer when the message box flashed. She frowned at the interruption, but then brightened when she saw the username.

Viperking.

_Hi beautiful._

Mara felt an unreasonably happiness that he was back but at the same time she was a little miffed. He could have at least told her if he was going to be busy and not able to talk to her.

"Hi, where have you been? I thought you were dead!"

_I'm sorry. Work gets really busy this time of year. I should have told you I wasn't going to be around for a couple of weeks. _

Mara pouted but she couldn't stay mad at him for long."Well, OK. I forgive you, this time."

_So, how're things going? How's the engagement? Still on?_

Mara bit her lip, ugh, did he have to remind her?

"Yes, you have no idea how I'm dreading this. I wish there was a way I could get out of it, but there isn't."

_I'm sorry, but you are free to do whatever you want, you know? You are free to make your own decisions about your life._

"So everyone tells me. But I made a promise to my parents. I told them I would go through with the wedding as long as"

She paused for so long that Viperking messaged.

_?_

Mara blinked and continued typing."As long as I didn't fall in love by Christmas Eve."

_No prospects?_

Mara hesitated, "None, except…."

_?_

Every nerve in her body was tingling with nervousness, should she-?

She typed "except for you." Her finger hovered over the enter button, then jabbed down on it.

She waited, palms sweating. She'd never admitted anything like that before to anyone.

Then Viperking responded.

_I feel the same way._

Mara blinked, her heart racing. Oh god, was this really happening?

"What? Are you serious?"

_I've had feelings for you for a long time. But you're an engaged woman._

Mara typed excitedly, "I've had feelings for you too. But I've been too scared to act on them."

Viperking responded, _Maybe it's time we meet?_

Mara reined in her excitement long enough to consider. Was this guy legit? What if he was some psycho and this was how he lured women in?

"Uhm, where do you want to meet? I prefer a public place, if you don't mind." she asked.

_Lol, that's fine. I'm not a serial killer though, if that's what you're thinking._

"When?" she asked.

_How about next Friday, at the town square by the fountain?_

Next Friday? But that was…"You mean Christmas Eve?" she asked.

_Yes_

"OK, how will I know you?"

_You'll know me._

Mara was confused, but she responded "OK"

She closed her laptop, filled with a mixture of excitement and nerves. Was she doing the right thing?

* * *

Mara pulled the collar of her coat closer around her throat and glanced at her watch. 8PM, where was he? She walked around the fountain for what seemed liked the hundredth time but in reality it was only the third. He'd said she would know him but how? Was she supposed to walk up to every man and say "H! I'm Mara, Are you Viperking?"

She looked surreptitiously at the men standing around, walking with their families, enjoying the Christmas lights. There was an older man, he must be at least fifty, sitting on the bench, feeding breadcrumbs to the pigeons. A few feet away was a teenager, wearing a colorful beanie and doing tricks on his skateboard. God, was he standing her up?

As she walked around the fountain again she saw a tall man, standing by himself. As she watched, he threw a coin into the fountain. Was this-?

The man turned and she hastily looked away. Of all the places to run into **him! **She tried to turn before he saw her but it was too late.

"Mara?" Randy Orton called.

Mara froze and then turned slowly, a stiff smile plastered on her face. "Randy! Hi!"

Randy strolled toward her. She couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were and how easy his long, graceful stride. She wasn't the only one. More than one girl in the square turned her head to watch him go by.

"Mara, how are you?" He asked, looking her earnestly in the eyes.

She squirmed, she needed to get rid of him before Viperking showed up, "Uhm, I'm fine. I was actually just leaving though, so, if you'll excuse me…."

Randy reached out and grabbed her gently, but firmly by the wrist, "Are you sure you're not looking for someone?"

Mara stared, how the hell could he know….? Then it slowly dawned on her…..

"Oh, no! No! YOU!" She said, trying to back away from him.

"Mara, please! Let me explain!" He pleaded.

She ripped her arm from his grasp, "Explain what?" she raged. "You're Viperking? What kind of sick game have you been playing with me?"

Randy protested, "Mara! It wasn't a game, I swear! Let me explain!"

She shook her head, near tears, "You've been lying to me! Why? Was it all some joke? Did you have a good laugh over all the things I said to you? Oh my god, I can't believe I was so stupid!" She turned to run away. Randy grabbed her by the arms, "NO!" and then, to her astonishment, he fell to his knees in front of her, in the square, in front of dozens of staring strangers.

His eyes were pleading as he looked at her, "No, I meant everything I ever said to you!"

Mara was confused, "But why? Why did you pretend to be someone else?"

Randy shook his head, "Oh Mara, you've never seen me, never given me the time of day. I've loved you since the first time I saw you when we were fifteen at Joe and Anna's wedding but you always treated me like I didn't exist. This was the only way I could talk to you, to get you to know me."

There was a wounded earnestness in his eyes, a sadness that she'd never seen before. She'd always thought he was an arrogant prick, but today, his eyes looked right into her soul.

"But, you were always a jerk," she said numbly, "All my friends said you were, that's why I avoided you."

Randy closed his eyes and laughed bitterly, "Oh god. And they were probably right. I did everything I could to get into your circle, to be a little closer to you, even date your friends. Yeah, I admit I broke it off whenever I thought the girls were getting too serious. It was wrong of me but it was the only way I knew how to even get close to you. Then, about a year ago, I heard your parents were trying to broker another marriage for you. I took a chance, made an offer. Your dad didn't think I was good enough for you, but I explained how much I've loved you and he finally consented. But you still didn't want to have anything to do with me. So I talked to you the only way you would let me."

"But, I've been talking to Viperking long before our marriage was ever arranged!" Mara said.

"Yes," Randy said, "I created Viperking a long time ago, just so I could talk to you once in a while. I'm sorry I deceived you but I never lied about any of the things I said."

Mara stared at him, trying to reconcile all the feelings she had for her online friend with this man kneeling in front of her. Maybe it was true, she'd been too quick to judge him, never gave him a chance. And the feelings that he stirred up in her were _real. _

"Who are you?" she asked softly.

"I'm the same man you've been talking to, the one you fell in love with. I'm the one who loves you. Just give me a chance!" He urged.

"Here!"He dug into his pocket, "I've been carrying this for six years. I bought it the first time I wanted to ask your father to marry you, but he didn't think I was good enough for you then either. He set you up with Drew Hardyn instead and I went out and got drunk and fell down a flight of stairs and broke my leg. Luckily for me you refused the match. That happened three more times. I don't want it to happen again."

He drew out a black, velvet box and opened it. Mara found herself staring at the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen.

There was a long, drawn out silence. It was true, the man she'd talked to online was her soulmate, she was sure of it. He knew her like no one else did. But was he the same man who knelt in front of her now?

Suddenly, the silence was broken by an older woman. "Honey, if you don't take him, I will!"

Laughter rippled around the group of people who had been watching, transfixed. It eased the tension.

Mara slowly knelt down on the concrete with him. He watched anxiously as she slowly caressed his cheek with her hand. This was her fiancé, this was the man she loved.

"Viper," she said softly, then leaned in and kissed him.

The square erupted in shouts and cheers and clapping.

* * *

Everyone agreed the wedding was beautiful, as was the bride who was made even more radiant by the obvious love in her eyes whenever she looked at her groom. As for Randy Orton, he looked like a man who'd never been happier.

At the reception, Mara's mother watched her youngest daughter dance with her new husband in satisfaction.

"You see?" she said, nodding at her husband, "Your parents always know best!"


End file.
